


10/10 Would Friend Again

by Dracoduceus



Series: Angels and Demons [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Prince Jesse McCree, Fallen Angel Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teratophilia, they/them pronouns, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus
Summary: A continuation ofAngels and Demons.----The Prince's pretty Consort causes trouble.





	10/10 Would Friend Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShittyHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/gifts).

> Beta'ed by [Kem](https://twitter.com/WereKem).
> 
> Written for the anniversary of my friendship with [IchigoWhiskey](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey).
> 
> Last year for kinktober, IchigoWhiskey drew some [amazing artwork](https://twitter.com/ichigowhiskey/status/1069982929965608960) of an angel Hanzo and a demon McCree having a good time and I was _inspired_. So on October 10, I finished [a story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423795) and sent it her way. Since then, we had basically been talking almost daily haha. 
> 
> So happy anniversary to a wonderful friend!!

Hanzo was released quickly for “good behavior”, which they found humorous considering the behavior that got them “pardoned” from their sentence was what had gotten them there in the first place.

McCree offered to take off their collar, but they refused, explaining that they wanted a sign that they belonged to McCree. A wise choice given their looks in comparison to the rest of those that dwelled Below, but from the look that Hanzo gave McCree, it was only for safety.

The next day, McCree returned with a thick jeweled collar that cascaded into fine webs of golden chains tipped with red opal drops. It was a sign of royal favor—for they learned that their McCree was actually a  _ Prince _ —and a sign of ownership. It allowed them greater freedom as they wandered around the grand palace, as no guard dared upset the Prince’s pretty consort—and Hanzo wasn’t afraid of putting them in their place. Perhaps McCree shouldn’t be so amused to watch Hanzo terrorize their guards, but Hanzo always apologized so prettily that they couldn’t find it in them to be upset. So perhaps Hanzo was a menace to their Court, but it was just as well.

The Lightbringer called it the “Honeymoon Phase” and insisted that it would end—and when it did, they expected McCree to take over ruling once more. Privately, McCree hoped that it didn’t. Not that they didn’t want to do their duty, they just didn’t want to see the day come where they got used to Hanzo.

McCree was listening to the complaints of a minor demon lord, who claimed that feral hellhounds had been attacking their land, when Hanzo sauntered in. The large crowd that was always present parted like the Red Sea for Moses for their pretty consort, but even if they hadn’t, they wouldn’t have had any difficulty finding them in the crowd. Though their wings were now pale grey with ash, they were still striking and much brighter than the wings of their Court. They were much smaller than most of the other demons, who towered over them even in their relaxed, brutish forms. Hanzo walked upright like Man, didn’t walk with bobbing steps like a bird, or hunched over like a dog.

Unable to help themselves, they smiled to see Hanzo emerging from the cluster of demons. Their collar was, as always, polished to a high shine—they were so very Vain, their lovely consort, and McCree loved to indulge them almost as much as they loved to mess up their pretty feathers or stain their pretty skin and scales.

“My Prince!” the demon lord demanded. One set of jaws were pulled in a disapproving scowl; the other they used to say, “will you not state your ruling? Will you not send aid? My lands are overrun with these foul beasts!”

McCree hummed, their eyes instead on Hanzo as they approached. Their Court murmured as the Consort climbed the stairs to the throne without bowing and climbed into their lap.

“I’m  _ bored _ ,” Hanzo declared in a loud voice. They paused very deliberately before adding with false reverence, “My Prince.”

Unable to help themselves, McCree chuckled. “My Consort,” they said back, putting one set of hands on their lover’s hips; the other set moved to run their clawed fingers through the feathers of their wings. “Why are you in my lap in the middle of Court?”

Hanzo pouted prettily—so  _ that _ was the game they were playing, McCree thought to themselves in amusement. Their wings fluttered beneath their touch and they could feel Hanzo’s long tail shift restlessly. The voices of the Court grew louder, scandalized that a Consort would behave in such a way—and that a Consort of a Prince of Hell was a Fallen Angel.

The ones that were present most often were more resigned, knowing what would likely happen. They could see these demons beginning to edge toward the doors; those that were further away aimed instead for the windows.

“My  _ Prince _ ,” The Lightbringer said with pointed emphasis. “I am certain that the lord of the fifth ring would like an answer!”

Hanzo pouted at The Lightbringer, their tail swishing; then they twisted to look haughtily over their shoulders down at the lord. “An infestation of hellhounds is hardly concern for the Prince,” they said, their voice ringing out through the hall. “Your gall at demanding aid for something that should have easily been rectified on your own lands is astounding. You claim to be a wealthy lord and yet you lack the ability to keep subjects with which to combat these hellhounds.”

McCree smiled, tipping their head up to rub their bony snout against Hanzo’s shoulder. It was the best they could do with kissing—their skull got in the way and they had become addicted to the feeling of Hanzo’s lips against their own.

The demon raised their wings in outrage. Both sets of jaws worked as if trying to decide what to say. At last both jaws said in unison, “How dare the Prince Consort speak out of turn. To do so is to usurp the Prince’s great Authority!”

Immediately the Court went silent. Those that knew what was coming backed away quickly, no longer concerned about saving face before the Court—they were more concerned with saving their own hide as the Prince’s fiery eyes blazed brighter.

Predictably it was Hanzo that moved first, flaring all of their wings wide and  _ leaping _ with talons outstretched toward the lord. “Aren’t they beautiful?” McCree asked, leaning toward The Lightbringer.

The halls rang with the feral shrieks of their Consort and the wailing of the demon lord as Hanzo dug their talons into the bony knobs of its spine and flung them around. It was like a cartoon from Earth: Hanzo was certainly smaller than the demon lord, and clearly angrier.

The Lightbringer’s face was in their hands. It sounded like they were whispering a prayer.

McCree got to their feet and stepped down the throne, growing with each step. They preferred a smaller size on most days, but on occasion, when the Court tried to push back… well, they needed to remind them that they were a  _ Prince _ .

“My lovely Consort,” they rumbled. Hanzo hissed but subsided, releasing the lord and flying back to their Prince. McCree curled their tail indulgently around Hanzo’s waist, ignoring how their lovely angel shivered for the moment. Just because they could, they tucked the tufted tip of their tail beneath Hanzo’s.

Pretending not to feel the way that Hanzo shuddered, their tail lifting invitingly, McCree turned their face to the demon lord who was still wailing, their damaged wings flapping listlessly.

“I was attacked!” they whined with both jaws. “You all witnessed it! Attacked unprovoked!”

McCree lifted them over their head. “Go back to your lands,” they snarled, bringing the serrated teeth of their skull very close to the lord’s face. “Deal with your problems alone, with the hellhounds that you claim are there. Cross me again and I shall not be so merciful this time.”

Fortunately, the lord seemed to have more self-preservation and shut their mouth. When McCree set them down again, they fled. They turned and looked at The Lightbringer, their tail coiling tighter around Hanzo, who shuddered again. “Preside over the Court,” they snarled, their voice echoing in the silent hall.

“Of course, my Prince,” The Lightbringer gritted out through clenched jaws.

McCree coiled their tail tighter around Hanzo’s waist and, in a rare fit of playfulness, Disappeared them both.

* * *

“You better be quiet,” McCree whispered, his fingers twisting and twisting inside Hanzo. He pressed his lips to Hanzo’s back, smearing ash along his mouth and cheeks. The worst thing about wearing his human form was that he didn’t ever seem to have enough hands. 

Hanzo’s tail thumped as they bucked back on the fingers buried inside them. They snarled when McCree thumbed at their pretty hole. 

“You gotta be quiet,” McCree told them with a low laugh. “What will all the demons of my Court think knowing that their Prince is fucking their pretty Consort right here, where anyone can see?” 

McCree grinned when Hanzo snarled. Their tail lifted up, giving McCree more space to work. Around them, the demons of McCree’s Court went about their business, listening to the cases presented to The Lightbringer. 

“Enough teasing,” Hanzo snarled. Their eyes blazed as they stared over their shoulder at McCree. If he wasn’t careful, Hanzo would certainly hit him with their pretty wings. 

That wouldn’t do, of course. 

“I’m not small,” McCree reminded them. “But if you insist.” 

They shifted back into their true form, letting themselves grow to their proper size. McCree lifted Hanzo up, forced them to spread their legs wide over their thighs. They reached down and stroked the first of their cocks, already wet and leaking in anticipation. 

“Do not tease,” Hanzo snarled, their tail lashing. It would have struck a demon nearby if it had not skittered away just in time. McCree chuckled, using one pair of arms to force Hanzo’s legs wider. One of their other hands caught Hanzo’s neck; another lined themselves up.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” McCree lied, slowly letting Hanzo sink down on their first cock. They watched Hanzo’s wings flutter and beat as if trying to escape the enormous stretch. Like this, in their true size, they were massive; McCree could almost see the look of shock mixed with a hint of fear on Hanzo’s face as they kept sinking lower and lower. Tilting their head back, McCree sighed when Hanzo finally sank all the way to the hilt. They clenched beautifully around them, and McCree rubbed their snout along Hanzo’s cheek. 

They could feel Hanzo swallow by the hand still around their throat—not doing anything more than holding them in place. “More,” Hanzo croaked, trying and failing to sound confident and demanding; instead they only sounded breathless and needy. 

“Not sure you can take any more,” McCree teased, the points of their talons digging into the soft skin of Hanzo’s thighs, keeping them spread side as if to show them off to the entire Court. “Don’t forget that I have two cocks to fill you up with.”

“You’re… not making good on that promise,” Hanzo managed to gasp. 

McCree laughed. “I’m a  _ demon _ ,” they pointed out. “I don’t  _ need _ to follow promises.” They both knew that this was one promise that they would follow through on, though. They both liked this far too much to stop. “But maybe I shall sit on my throne like this, with my pretty consort warming my cock.” 

In their lap, Hanzo’s wings fluttered, their tail flopping around helplessly. Their legs were held too far apart to get any leverage to bounce in McCree’s lap. With their free hand, McCree touched their pretty angel, drawing their claws teasingly over their bare chest, their heaving belly. They imagined that they could feel the bulge of their cock and pressed their hand harder there just to feel Hanzo choke. 

Reaching down, they gently stroked Hanzo’s pretty cock, feeling precome dripping down their glorious length. The unexpected touch made Hanzo clench again, wiggling in McCree’s lap. “Maybe I’ll make  _ you _ do all the work,” McCree mused, trembling with the need to move. “Keep stroking you like this to feel you squeeze me.” 

Hanzo growled, the sound tapering off into a whine when McCree squeezed the sensitive tip of their cock. “What kind of demon are you?” they wheezed. “Do demons not take? Why do you ask me such questions when you could take what you want?” 

Snorting, McCree adjusted them. They crouched, still holding Hanzo’s legs painfully wide with their lower set of arms. With their other set of hands they shoved Hanzo’s face forward so that it was pressed into the floor of Court. McCree followed, bracing themselves with their upper set of arms over Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Look at you,” they growled, adjusting their stance to dig their claws into the stone and brace themselves. “Finally bowing to the throne.” They didn’t give Hanzo a chance to respond before they began moving, shoving their hips forward. Hanzo’s wings flared, fluttered; their tail swung and curled, slapping the tiles of the throne room. 

McCree chuckled low in their throat and slowly pulled out, eyeing the ruin of Hanzo’s hole. “Don’t be too loud,” McCree urged as they reached a hand down, releasing Hanzo’s left thigh to rub the tapered tip of their second cock against Hanzo’s stretched hole. They rumbled low in their throat when the first cock rubbed against Hanzo’s lifted tail. 

Hanzo’s wings flexed, their tail lifting as McCree shifted back over them, gripping their thighs again. “Let them hear,” they snarled. 

Leaning down, McCree braced themselves against the tiles once more before they began fucking in earnest, yanking Hanzo back on their cock. “Maybe we should work you up to taking both of them,” McCree mused between panting breaths. “You can show my Court just how much you enjoy this. I’ll hold you in my lap while they come to me about their petty squabbles. Like this you won’t speak out, will you? Only to ask for more?” 

They bucked their hips deeper, watching Hanzo’s wings flop weakly. 

“Say it,” McCree urged. Their tail shifted and their claws dug furrows in the marble. They would be in trouble for it later, in the privacy of their quarters—this wasn’t a one-sided relationship, after all, and Hanzo’s retribution would be as wonderful as it was terrible—but for the moment McCree spread their wings and grinned. “Would you submit to me in front of my Court? Beg for me to fill you up?” 

Hanzo choked as McCree ground their hips against theirs. “Yes,” they breathed. 

Even like this, McCree knew better than to push too much. Instead they growled and fucked harder into their pretty Consort.

* * *

The Lightbringer dealt with two more cases in the Prince’s stead before sending the Court away—the Prince may have Disappeared them, but their magic did nothing about the  _ sounds _ . 

The choked noises of the Prince Consort, the deep grunting from the Prince themselves; the words exchanged, promises and threats of fucking in front of the Court. They were demons and such debauchery shouldn’t make them all blush like angels, and yet…

And yet the frequency with which they did such things was tiring. Not to mention how  _ possessive _ they got around each other. It was dangerous business to be so close to them, but The Lightbringer wanted to get  _ something _ accomplished before they had to give up on it altogether. 

There would be nothing done, not while the Prince and their Consort fucked like wild beasts in the middle of the room. Instead they debated visiting The Messenger up Above. Maybe they would be so kind as to beg the Authority on their behalf to be let back in, if only to escape these two!

**Author's Note:**

> I can also be found on Twitter at [Dracoduceus](https://twitter.com/dracoduceus).
> 
> ~DC


End file.
